falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The All Stars
"Yes, like our name suggests, we are All Stars! We are possibly the greatest minds in all of the East, neigh, the Nation, no......the....um....I think I have just lost my train of thought." ''-''Dr. Victor Brown. The '''All Stars '''were a team of dysfunctional scientists in the United States of America, who were privately refered as 'the worst in the field'. The team were watched over by the United States Army and were located at Location Frostbite. History ﻿The All Stars first began in the early 2040's, after various military and civilian research installations finally became fed up with the antics from their worst scientists; and decided that a necessary action needed to be taken. In 2041, four scientists from around the United States traveled to Location Frostbite, a Research Base in the Rocky Mountains in the North Commonwealth for "special reassignment". Lieutenant Colonel Ernest Chestnut, one of the best officers in the United States military, was reluctantly forced into watching over the scientists for the United States Army. When all four scientists arrived at Location Frostbite, they quickly realized that it was a relief for themselves. They no longer had to deal with the constant bickering of their former co-workers, and found that their new team were better to deal with (despite the annual fight between the team members). Each of the All Stars began on their assigned projects in 2042, beginning decades of invention and discovery. The first years were easy for the All Stars team, as Location Frostbite had been abandoned by scientists years before the U.S. Army activated the base again. With the huge base all to themselves, plus the Teleport Chamber 01; the All Stars had recieved their own play area. Their tests would often be considered too dangerous for large numbers of personnel, but with only five team members and a small Army detachment outside of the base; they had the power to experiment without borders. Team Biographies These are files commissioned by the United States Military on the All Stars team. Doctor Victor Brown: *Born: February 1st, 1996 *Birthplace: Boston, New England Commonwealth *Bio: Incredibly intelligent since the age of ten, Victor has always shown interest in everything that deals remotely with mechanics. As a child in Boston, Victor would always open up his wind up toys and the household robot to see what exactly made them tick; and thus entered in the field of Nuclear and Astro Physics at the age of 24. He was formerly a part of the Los Alamos National Labratory team until he forgot to set one of the Nuclear Isotopes at a temperature of minus fifty degrees; ruining a test. *Occupation: Leader of All Stars, Head of weaponary research. Has degrees in Nuclear Physics, Astrophysics, mechanical engineering. *Disorders and/or social problems: Short-term Memory Loss. Doctor Johan Hitzig: *Born: March 11, 1998 *Birthplace: Munich, Germany *Bio: Johan is yet another genius in the All Stars team, but like the rest; he has is own problems. Born in Bavaria to fairly rich parents, Johan had always fussed about things not being perfect. He constantly straightened pictures, moved furniture around, and ordered the food on his plate. Then, in January 2040, during one of his last rocket tests with the USSA, Johan began to argue about how the test rocket was 10% of course. After punching one of the other rocket scientists forty times for arguing with him, he was moved into the All Stars team. *Occupation: Head of Aerospace research. Has degrees in Rocketry, Aeronautical and Space engineering, Nuclear Physics, and Chemistry. *Disorders and/or social problems: OCP, short tempered. Doctor Luke Arlet: *Born: May 11, 1997 *Birthplace: New York City, Eastern Commonwealth. *Bio: Arlet was transfered to the All Stars team after experiencing a seizure while tightening the bolts of a new robot design. Despite his illness, though, Arlet is one of the most unique geniuses on the team; capable of making some of the most advanced robots and computers any of the scientists have seen. *Occupation: Head of Robotics Development Research. Has degrees in Computer Science, Robotics, and Electronics. *Disorders and/or social problems: Seizures Doctor Henry Ciezki: *Born: December 2, 1999 *Birthplace: Warsaw, Poland *Bio: Born in one of the poorest areas in Warsaw, Ciezki quickly used his advanced mind to make a better life for himself; and immigrated to the United States to use his fast Biological knowledge. Henry quickly went to work with a Medical Company on the East Coast, but was fired from the company from the obscene words he said; not knowing of his true potential. After serving with Army Medical Research, Ciezki was put into the All Stars team because he scared "both the test subjects and his fellow scientists with that damned yelling." *Occupation: Head of Biological Research. Has degrees in Zoology, Biology, and Chemistry. *Disorders and/or social problems: Tourettes Syndrome Lieutenant Colonel Ernest Chestnut:﻿ *Born: June 10, 2020 *Birthplace: Denver, North Commonwealth *Bio: Lt. Co. Ernest Chestnut is probably one of the most dedicated servicemen in the entire United States Army, and is and always shall be willing to fight for his country. Unfortunately, he was assigned with the All Stars team except of serving with his fellow troops, not even in Canada. So, Chestnut babysat the entire All Stars team for the United States government; while secretly dreaming of being sent to the frontlines or suicide. *Occupation: Military attachment to the All Stars Team. *Disorders and/or social problems: Tendencies for extreme depression and suicidal thoughts (reason unkown...). Category:Groups